Angelion Twins
by shoreofeternity
Summary: Hermione Granger is entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a first-year, Rose Ginger is called up to be sorted, then Zack Greenwood. What happened? Harry Potter's name is called up. Then Hermione Potter is called. What's going on?
1. Angelion Twins

**Disclaimer: **There's a zombie la-wn! There's a zombie on your la-wn! ARGH! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! Harry Potter doesn't belong to me… happy?

**A/N: I've said before in my other story (one of them), that I will or will not (most likely too) put this story on hold for now, until I get bored of the other one. **

**P.S. Let's see who can get bonus points (for nothing…XD) for whoever can guess where that little bit from the beginning came from.**

**This will be rated M for now. FOR NOW! Probably won't change it. **

**Lights! Camera! BRAINS!

* * *

**

** Angelion Twins**

It was the beginning of September, Hermione Granger stood with a group of people in the front of the Great Hall inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. She didn't know which she wanted, but she knew she didn't want Slytherin.

'Rose Ginger!' shouted Professor McGonagall.

After a few seconds, she heard a shout from the funny talking ragged hat.

'RAVENCLAW!' it shouted.

At last it was her turn, she took a deep breath and prepared to step up onto the first step.

'Zack Greenwood!' continued Professor McGonagall.

_What? Shouldn't I have been there? Between those two names?_

Distantly, she heard the hat shout, 'Hufflepuff' for Greenwood, but she didn't care, she was trying to figure out why her name was skipped.

_Am I not supposed to be here? Did they miss me by accident?_

But inside her heart, she knew that Hogwarts' magical children list was never wrong.

Suddenly, the quiet murmur of talking stopped abruptly. She looked up and saw Harry Potter looking nervous as he walked towards the hat.

It was so quiet that you could clearly hear a pin drop if one did.

A couple minutes later, there was a small amount of words issued from the ragged and ripped hat followed by a loud shout.

'Very well then, not Slytherin eh? Fine then. GRYFFINDOR!' it exclaimed.

There was an eruption of screams and shouts from ecstatic Gryffindors, she vaguely saw at the corner of her eye two medium sized twin red heads jumping up and down shouting 'WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!' over and over again.

When it finally died down, she heard McGonagall clear her throat and continue on.

She opened her mouth and closed it slowly. She slightly frowned. She almost looked confused. She saw her look at the old man known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Then she turned back to the hall and said with a small amount of uncertainty to the people in the hall.

'Hermione Potter!'

She looked up and scanned the crowd of first-years to see who would step up. She looked around too, and she rested her eyes on Harry Potter, who looked just as confused.

After a half a minute or so, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

'Is there anyone by the name of Hermione here? If so, please step up. There is no one else by the name of Hermione on this list.'

Startled, she stared in slight confusion and bewilderment at the old lady up front.

_It's alright Hermione, you can do it. It _must _be some mistake after all._

She took another deep breath, and stepped up a step.

She heard a collective gasp from the other students.

She hesitated, but then continued and stepped up and looked up at Professor McGonagall.

She seemed to be taking in the sight of her, and then caught herself, and said, 'Sit down on this stool then.'

Trembling, she sat down and almost shrieked when something covered her eyes.

'Well, well,' said a voice in her ear.

'What do we have here? Great bravery I can see already, coming up when everyone was staring with you, I think you got more attention then Mr. Potter! Great loyalty when it comes to friends…Very bright, sharp, and resourceful mind. Cunning too…'

She distinctly heard a gasp from the audience. Then she realized why.

The hat had said all this out loud. Which from what she read in _Hogwarts, a History_, she could be all of the four houses.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

'_You too? Fine, no point in arguing with you. Hm? What's this? Layers of magical enchantments? I can't get in! Girl, find someone to get rid of these!'_

_What? Magical Enchantments? _

'_Yes! But for now! The sorting…Hm…I think I'll go with your strongest characteristic.'_

'GRYFFINDOR!' it shouted out loud for everyone to hear.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence.

Then, the first one to regain his composure and start clapping was the Headmaster.

Then gradually, the entire hall erupted in shouts, yells, and applause, save the Slytherins and Severus Snape.

For some strange reason, Harry Potter was staring straight at her.

Professor McGonagall pulled the hat of her head and she got up and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

She took a seat beside Harry Potter, and looked at him.

The sorting had resumed, but no one was really paying attention to it anymore, they were all staring at either Harry or Hermione.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while.

He spoke up after a while.

'I thought…you were a Granger?' he asked.

'I am! Or I think I am…' she replied quickly.

'Then maybe it was wrong…'

'No, it can't be Hogwarts' is never wrong.' She replied immediately.

The table was trying to listen in on their conversation.

She lowered her voice and asked quietly.

'Is there a way of finding out if we're actually related somehow?'

'Not that I know of.' He replied.

They looked up and noticed that the sorting had ended and the Headmaster had stood up to say a few words.

'There is a time for speeches, but now is not it. All I have to say are these few words: Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber and Tweak! Now dig in!' he finished at sat down.

She didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or not.

She settled with not saying anything and eating.

About midway through the dinner, they felt a tap on their shoulders.

She looked up and saw Professor McGonagall looking down at them.

'Please come and see me in my office in the Transfiguration room on the first floor after dinner please.' She looked up at the head table where Dumbledore was talking quietly to Snape.

'Regardless of what the Headmaster says.' She finished at then abruptly turned at strode quickly back towards the head table. It appeared that she didn't want Dumbledore to hear or see what she was doing.

They looked at each other shrugged and then went back to eating.

After a while, everyone was finished with dinner and they turned to the Headmaster as he stood up to talk.

After his small speech about rules and reminders, including something about the corridor on the third floor, he proceeded to wave them off to there dormitories, and left.

They looked at Professor McGonagall as she brusquely walked pasted them and whispered something to them softly.

'Password to my office is 'nobility'.'

She walked on without waiting for an acknowledgement or response from either of them.

They worked their way through the crowd to the direction where she had went and finally managed to get through, getting pressed and pushed this and that way for two minutes.

They ducked out of sight of everyone else and rushed along to the room which read Transfiguration on it, and they entered into a dark room.

Hermione immediately clung onto Harry and held his hand and pulled him closer to her. Contrary to what the hat had sad, she was scared of dark places.

'Hermione?' he asked, concerned.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes and urged him forward with a gentle push.

He obliged and led them through a bunch of desks to a door with a light seeping out from under it.

He whispered the given password, 'nobility' and the door creaked open.

He gasped in surprise.

'Magic is awesome!' he exclaimed.

She opened her eyes a tiny bit and was relieved to see a well-lit room around her.

Slightly embarrassed, she let go of Harry's arm and sat down on an offered chair that Professor McGonagall had transfigured.

She watched as the Professor closed the door with a wave and decided to look around the room.

It was a warm and comfy circular office, with some pictures, black and white ones, of most likely her family.

Just then, Professor McGonagall spoke.

'Harry and Hermione. So it's true…' she trailed off, wiping what seemed to be a tear with her sleeve.

Hermione immediately asked, 'What's true?'

'Harry, have you heard the story of what happened to you and your parents?'

He nodded solemnly, 'I have a vague idea.'

'Well, there's a part of it I can guarantee that you haven't heard. It appears that Albus hid this fact, from everyone.' she said as the question formed on his lips, 'apparently, he didn't want it to leak out. Harry, when your godfather, Sirius Black, now in prison, mind you, found you, he found you hugging your twin sister.'

'Let me continue, ask questions later. The two of you were split up, for your safety. Your sister was given up for adoption, and adopted by a nice family.' She paused, unsure of what to say.

'The famed Boy-Who-Lived, was in fact not the only one who survived that night, his sister, Hermione Jean Potter also survived.' She looked straight at Hermione when she said that in a strangled and choked voice, trying to fight back tears.

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry made no indication of trying to cover up his shock.

Instead, all she saw in his face was a mixture of emotions. He subconsciously had placed his hand onto hers, and was gripping it tightly.

'You mean…that I had a sister? All along? When I thought I had no family that loved me…My Godfather in prison?' he asked quietly, looking straight at McGonagall as he said that.

'Yes and yes. Sirius Black was sentenced to a life time sentence in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, guarded by Dementors. He was sentenced, falsely, of betraying your parents to You-Know-Who.'

She had expected him to ask what Azkaban was, but the boy remained silent. She could see tears pouring down him.

'You mean…Dumbledore… was hiding all this from me? My sister…everything?'

'The person next to you is proof,' she responded quietly.

He burst into tears.

Hermione, being a very caring person even though she was never liked in her old school, immediately laid his head down on her shoulder.

Professor McGonagall simple gave the two a grim smile and spoke to Hermione.

'I will bring him to the Hospital Wing, where I will ask Madam Pomfrey, our nurse, too lend him a bed, and perhaps,' she paused to glance at Harry 'a Calming Draught.' She finished.

'Professor McGonagall?' She turned to look at her.

'May I…stay with him for the night?' Hermione asked as he looked at a sobbing Harry.

A twisted smile was seen on the Professor's face.

'If you wish, Ms. Potter, if you wish.'

She guided the two of them through the dark corridors of Hogwarts at night.

Hermione looked down at Harry, who had cried himself to sleep.

Then she remembered something.

'Professor? What did you mean be, 'falsely' sentenced?'

'I don't think Sirius Black could have betrayed your family when he was not the Secret Keeper of the house. The Potter family had began to not trust Albus Dumbledore, so told me in confidence that they changed the Secret Keeper of the Fidelius Charm from Sirius Black to someone else, someone they did not tell me.' She responded.

'Do you know what the Fidelius Charm is?' she asked.

Hermione nodded.

'I read about it in a book.'

More silence as they walked towards the Hospital Wing, only snoring from the portraits could be heard.

'Professor? Did Sirius Black have blond hair?' she asked suddenly.

Hermione could make out a frown on her forehead.

'No, he had black, why?'

'Did he…have a nickname of some sort?' she continued asking.

'I recall his closest friends calling him…Padfoot, I believe.'

'Oh.' She stopped talking to think.

'Then it couldn't have been him then.'

Up ahead, Professor McGonagall stopped abruptly.

'What? You have proof?'

'Well, I vaguely remember two people entering my- our room, one with a dark cloak covering his face and…a short and round face with buckteeth and blond hair, and the one in the cloak said, "Get behind me Wormtail."'

The look on the professor's face was clearly astonished.

'Y-you remember?' she asked, stuttering.

'Yes.' She responded.

'Proof…But they might not trust you…We'll see. Harry first.'

They had reached the Hospital Wing.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Madam Pomfrey came running out in her nightgown.

'What's wrong? Who is it? Oh! Professor McGonagall!' she exclaimed.

'I would like Mr. Potter here to stay here for the night, and be given a Calming Draught if he wakes up and starts crying again. He's just been revealed something quite a shock. Please do not tell Dumbledore about this, because he can not be trusted anymore!'

'Not tell the Headmaster? Why not?' she demanded.

'Ms. Potter would like to stay with Mr. Potter tonight please, Poppy.'

'Ms. Potter?' she looked at Hermione, 'So it's true then…'

'Yes, Dumbledore must not be trusted.'

She took a deep breath.

'Very well then, I'll go and prepare two beds.'

'Madam Pomfrey?' Hermione said.

'Yes what is it dear?' she replied hustling towards the beds and straightening things here and there.

'May I…May I share a bed with Harry?'

The question stopped her in her tracks.

'Well…' she looked at Professor McGonagall. McGonagall nodded.

'I _suppose _it's alright then…'

As she placed Harry down on the bed, she remembered something that the hat had said.

'Professor! Madam Pomfrey! I remember that the Sorting Hat said something about having layers of magical enchantments on me. Can you take them off?'

The two staff members shared a glance.

They both took out their wands and began to wave around her body, probing around to find some kind of enchantment.

'There's definitely something here, but I can't take it off… Ah! Got it!' the school nurse exclaimed.

Slowly, Hermione felt a tug on her, and she felt a tingly felling starting from her feet. She watched as the nurse slowly raised her wand up until the wand was nearing her head. She closed her eyes and felt something rise off of her.

There was a deep breath of intake from the two adults and the nurse handed her a mirror and spoke quietly.

'Here you go dear…' she trailed off, uncertain if her eyes were truly seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Frowning, she raised the mirror eye-level to her, and stared at her reflection.

Bushy-brown haired Hermione Jean Granger was gone. In her place, was a perfect replica of the late Lily Potter (née Evans), except for the dark brown eyes of James Potter.

Flame red hair, with brown eyes was now her new face and identity.

She truly was the daughter of the Potter family.

'I think we'll let Harry see you like this and no one else except for us…Madam Pomfrey because magical enchantments can mess up results. Me…only if you trust me.' Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded.

'Ms. Potter, hold still for a second please.' Madam Pomfrey said as she waved an instrument over her.

Pausing to look at the results, she proceeded to wave it over Harry.

'Ah! Mr. Potter is older then Ms. Potter by two minutes and forty-four seconds!' she exclaimed as she read the results from what Hermione had deduced to be an age detecting instrument.

She busied herself by setting down a Calming Draught on a desk next to a squirming Harry.

'I think you are tired too, young lady;' as Professor McGonagall stifled a yawn, 'go on to bed now.'

She nodded to Madam Pomfrey and Hermione and she left the room.

Madam Pomfrey herself had retreated back to her office, and had beckoned Hermione to go to sleep.

She took of her shoes and climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around a slightly crying Harry protectively, and sighed and looked into his crying face.

_What a day.

* * *

_

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: How'd ya like it? Review, REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!! Please. XD**


	2. Injuries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Contrary to my statements before, I have decided to add an extra chapter to clear a few things up, and I might continue for a bit, MIGHT. But anyhow, a few things that will be outlined and cleared up this chapter:**

**This is a Harry and Hermione pairing story. **

**Though it is considered incest, it will not be in this version, in a way, because they have lived apart for 10 to 11 years now, and Hermione will be under the Granger name and the fact of her being a Potter will be hidden, since the charm/spell that changes her appearance to a bushy-brown haired girl will be placed on at most times. During school, she will be using the Hermione Granger er, look. But in the last chapter, what some of you readers seemed to not have understood, is that she will **_**not**_** be using the appearance of Lily Potter (child form) in public.**

**Wow, that sounds confusing to me, but anyways…**

**LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! **

… **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'THE CAMERA IS BROKEN'?

* * *

**

**Injuries**

'Ah! Mr. Potter is older then Ms. Potter by two minutes and forty-four seconds!' she exclaimed as she read the results from what Hermione had deduced to be an age detecting instrument.

She busied herself by setting down a Calming Draught on a desk next to a squirming Harry.

'I think you are tired too, young lady;' as Professor McGonagall stifled a yawn, 'go on to bed now.'

She nodded to Madam Pomfrey and Hermione and she left the room.

Madam Pomfrey herself had retreated back to her office, and had beckoned Hermione to go to sleep.

She took of her shoes and climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around a slightly crying Harry protectively, and sighed and looked into his crying face.

_What a day._

**/_**

**/**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found himself snuggled up beside a warm sleeping body. The figure's arms were wrapped around him. He tensed up, remembering what had happened the night before.

He slightly relaxed; he was still not used to the warmth and protection from someone else.

Last time he had tried to go to Aunt Petunia's room when there was lightning, he had been punished horribly.

_Flashback:_

_It was sometime in the night._

_Harry lay quietly, slightly whimpering into his pillow while lightning clashed outside, a deep rumble shook the house._

_He had had it._

_He picked up his stiff pillow and hugged it as hard as he could. _

_He prayed in his mind that Uncle Vernon had left his door unlocked. _

_He gently turned the handle and pushed it open. It was unlocked._

_He quietly crept upstairs past a snoring Dudley, and headed towards the master bedroom._

_He creaked open the door and was about to lie down on the bed where his Uncle and Aunt lay asleep._

_With a start and a growl, Harry was picked up by his collar and literally thrown to the side of the room._

_With a loud thump and a groan from the ground underneath him, Uncle Vernon got up from bed and yelled directly into his face._

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY? NOT ONLY COMING OUT OF YOUR BEDROOM, BUT COMING UPSTAIRS AND COMING INTO OUR ROOM TRYING TO SLEEP ON IT!'_

_The yell had been loud enough to wake up Aunt Petunia, but not Dudley._

_Petunia gasped when he saw him here._

'_I-I was afraid of the lightning. So I -' he stuttered out._

'_DOES IT LOOK LIKE A CARE? Y-YOU FREAK! GET OUT!' he screamed._

_He grabbed him by his neck and dragged him down the stairs and threw him bodily into his cupboard._

_He felt something wet and trickling down the side of his head, he reached up and felt the blood on his head._

_The red substance on his fingers was soon covered in dust as Uncle Vernon stomped up the stairs._

_Ever since, he had tried to keep his distance from everyone._

_End of Flashback._

He was afraid that any moment now, Hermione would wake up and scream at him then throw him off the bed.

He began to cry.

**/_**

**/**

Hermione woke up and saw a huddled figure by her chest, she was temporarily startled, and began to shift away, but then relaxed as she remembered last nights events.

Harry had felt the pillar of warmth begin to move away from him, but didn't dare grab it to keep a hold of it.

Hermione looked down and saw a small black headed child about his age and saw him crying softly.

The figure looked up and gasped, and looked down and scrunched up his eyes in anticipation, like he was waiting for pain to come.

She gasped when she noticed several cuts on his exposed arms, and immediately hugged him protectively.

The figure gradually stopped shaking.

**/_**

**/**

Harry had seen a shocked Hermione looking down at him, and had immediately tried to make himself smaller to try to avoid the pain. But none came.

Instead he felt gentle arms hug him tighter protectively.

'It's alright…' Hermione had said, trying hard not to cry when she saw the cuts and bruises.

'Let it out…You'll feel better,' she tried to say, her voice shaky. She was trying to be the strong friend that Harry needed right now.

'_Is it alright to trust her?_' Harry thought.

He decided to. After all, after all these years, no one had cared for him like this.

For once in 11 years, Harry James Potter let his tears come flooding out.

Hermione was shocked at the huddled figure beside her. Never had she seen someone looking so…unwanted and uncared for.

Harry didn't say anything, but continued to cry his sorrows and pain out.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out.

'Young lady, give him the potion over there, he'll need it.' Madam Pomfrey had heard the crying from her office.

Hermione smiled and used her free hand to reach for the Calming Draught potion that was there.

She turned Harry facing upwards, and petted his head to calm him down.

She tipped the potion slightly so Harry could drink it without drowning or choking himself.

Slowly Harry calmed down and settled himself to resting his head against Hermione.

'Hah…My arms getting sore.' Hermione said, half-joking.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the pair, and said, 'Alright then, Ms. Potter, no, Ms. Granger for now then, let Mr. Potter rest for a bit more while I…change you back to your previous identity or form…Whichever you prefer.'

Hermione nodded and lightly lifted her resting brother's head off her arm and onto the pillow, and then got up and walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was.

Madam Pomfrey nodded once in response, and waved her wand over her several times while muttering, 'Now let's see…Brown hair…bushy…brown eyes…'

She waved her wand several times.

'Madam Pomfrey? Can you change my appearance a little bit?' Hermione asked suddenly.

She lowered her wand momentarily, trying to recall what she looked like.

'Yes dear?' she raised her wand again.

'Can you…shrink my teeth a bit and make my hair my smooth and wavy?'

She stopped, 'Of course!'

She then waved her wand once more and jabbed it once at her teeth, and nodded in satisfaction, and handed her a mirror.

Hermione put her hand to her hair, and felt smooth hair in place of her bushy hair, and her front teeth was now an average size.

She smiled and thanked Madam Pomfrey and turned to Harry.

She gently poked him awake.

When he awake, she spoke with slight urgency, 'Get up! Go to breakfast!'

At the sound of breakfast, Harry's eyes flashed open and he jumped out of bed, and then staggered because of his weak and fractured bones.

He winced and sat back down.

Madam Pomfrey's voice suddenly exploded into Hermione's and Harry's ears as she rushed towards him.

'Young man, sit right back down!' she waved her wand over her and gasped when she saw the results of her scan.

She ran from the room into her office where she quickly threw some floo powder into the fireplace, and shouted, 'Minerva McGonagall!' She stuck her head in to the surprise of Hermione, and then watched as she removed her head from the fireplace and grabbed several items off her shelves.

'Let's see. Skele-Gro…Bruise Cream…Blood-replenishing potion…' she gathered the items and rushed back outside to Harry.

She turned to Hermione as she set down the items next to Harry.

'You might want to look away, I'm going to undress him, and you're not going to like what you see.'

Stubbornly, she watched as she peeled off his outer shirt, and revealed a scarred, cut, bruised Harry.

She sat down on the bed in horror.

She watched as Madam Pomfrey applied something that said 'Bruise Cream – for all bruises, internal and external,' onto Harry.

She gave him a vial and said to Harry.

'This is a blood-replenishing potion, you need it.'

At that moment, a pale Professor McGonagall barged into the room.

She gasped at the sight of Harry's scarred chest.

Madam Pomfrey laid down Harry and told him that he was going to have to drink something that would make some broken bones grow back quickly, but it was going to hurt.

She helped him gulp down a measured cup of Skele-Gro, and watched as he scrunched up his face.

_It's not _that_ bad, I've felt worse… _Harry thought silently too himself.

Minerva McGonagall tore her eyes from the gravely injured Harry, and turned to Hermione.

'Hermione Granger, I took the liberty of checking your rooming placements, but perhaps you would like to bunk with your brother…?'

She bit her lip and looked at Harry. In a split-second, she decided.

'I…I think I'll go with Harry…I think he needs someone to be by him right now.' She said with a fixed tone.

She nodded and smiled at her, 'I would be most grateful if you did, the password to the Gryffindor common room is Caput Draconis, but since you will need a new place…' She trailed off thinking.

'I know! But first, I will go and get you two some breakfast.'

She turned on the spot and walked out the door.

Minutes later, she returned levitating two trays of food in front of her.

She set them down in front of them, and spoke, 'Harry, I would like you to bunk with Hermione for now, is that alright?'

Harry winced from the Skele-Gro in effect, but soon spoke, 'I don't mind…If Hermione doesn't.'

He stared hopefully at her.

She smiled back at him.

'Good! Your sister has already agreed, I will bring you to your room after you eat and your bones repaired! Perhaps there will be enough time so that I can show you the common room before class too…'

She turned to Madam Pomfrey and they began to talk about the condition of Harry.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, hesitating slightly, afraid that she would hurt him.

'Hermione?' Harry said with closed eyes, 'Thank you.' He opened his eyes.

'You are truly my first friend.'

She bit her lip to keep from crying.

'You're mine too…at my old school, they always hated me for being a know-it-all.'

She closed her eyes.

Moments later, she felt a hand on her hand. She opened her eyes to see Harry's hand on top on hers, and him staring at her.

She smiled at reached for some food. She was really hungry.

After she ate, she fed Harry his breakfast.

It was now 7:48. Since classes started at 8:30 sharp, Hermione and the two staff members agreed to scan Harry to see the progress of the Skele-Gro.

Surprisingly, they were astonished to see that it was already done.

'There's no way unless…Harry Potter, you truly do have strong magical powers.' Madam Pomfrey said wide eyed.

Harry looked at her with confused eyes, 'If you mean that if I wished that I healed faster, it would happen? I thought that happened to everyone.'

'Well it does, to a certain extent…not once as fast as yours Mr. Potter.

Harry had only blinked once before a brown mass obscured his vision and he felt someone squeezing his sides, _very_ hard.

He opened his eyes to see his sister hugging him with delight.

'I'm so glad you're fine…' she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright people, first off, I personally think that this was a somewhat boring chapter, and a bit short too.**

**Not my normal length, but anyhow…this story is most likely now on hold.**

**Yep, see ya! Review please!**


End file.
